


On the Shelf

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Tea (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Someone is throwing their weight around





	On the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soukokudoubleblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/gifts).



The box of builder’s tea cornered its way to the front of the shelf.  The delicate berry tea was no match for it, and with a firm shove the berry tea toppled onto the floor.  There was a vague hrmph from the Earl Grey box, which then tried to hide behind the blend of lemon and ginger when the builder’s tea swung round in its direction. 

“Such a bully,” murmured the lapsang souchong, from the safety of the other end of the shelf.

“You’re pathetic, the lot of you,” the builder’s tea snarled.  “Hardly any colour in any of you!”


End file.
